Touch Me
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Austria finds Prussia's clothes laid about in the hallway. While picking them up he finds them to have an interesting scent that makes his body shiver and get hot. What is Austria going to do with the uniform? Will Prussia find out? Read and find out!*YAOI*SMUT*R&R PLZ!


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

AustriaxPrussia

**Touch Me**

A stuffy dark haired aristocrat was walking down the halls of his German caretaker's house. He didn't mind his life with Germany, but his brother was another matter.

His brother, a former nation known as Prussia. The albino was a constant annoyance for someone of his background. So, imagine his frustration as he noticed that annoying Prussian's uniform laid about the hallway in a trail leading down the hall.

"Vhy that little-"

The Austrian grumbled to himself as he began picking up the uniform. The jacket, undershirt, pants, belt, and boots. He wasn't pleased at all, especially when he found the ex-nation's flag boxers a little ways further down the hall.

"Is this man running around naked?"

He held the clothes over his arm as he picked up the boots and boxers in one hand, but noticed something. The Prussian's clothes smiled like him deeply. It was an intoxicating scent that made Austria shiver. Austria stood there in the hall with the clothes blushing as he realized what he just did.

Yes, he found Gilbert to be arrogant, annoying, cocky, and irritating, but he would never admit to anyone that he also found him strong, well-toned, handsome, and oh how he loved that irritating devious smirk that always plagued the Prussian's lips after a snarky comment.

Roderich absentmindedly sniffed the clothes again and looked around the hallway. He searched for anyone around, no Italian, German, or Prussian.

_~I can't believe I'm doing this...~_

Austria held the uniform tightly and went to his bedroom with it. Along the way he grumbled things like "A country of my stature…" and "I don't actually like him, he's annoying!" and "I'm actually going to do this?!"

When he said that he was already in his room, his bedroom door closed and locked. He had a blood red blush spreading from ear to ear on his face as he made his way to his bed. Austria set down and looked around his room to make sure nobody was around. Every window was closed and every door was closed, well except his closet, but he disregarded it.

The aristocrat looked at the uniform in his hand and got up. He began stripping himself of his usual attire and in place slipped on the Prussian's uniform, leaving off the boxers, boots, and undershirt. He looked at the mirror above his dresser that sat in front of him. He had the uniform open and undone, showing off his toned body underneath. The uniform was baggy and a little rough on his delicate skin. Austria lifted up the baggy uniform jacket and inhaled the scent of the Prussian that it belonged to. The smell of alcohol was very present, but it mingled well with the other unidentifiable scents, only known as Prussia. Roderich let out a moan and shivered as he took it all in. A blush covering his porcelain features as he plopped down on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes to focus more on the scent.

"Mmm...Gilbert…"

He opened his eyes half way his usually clear soft violet, now clouded in a fog of lust. He bit his bottom lip as he noticed the hardening manhood between his legs.

"Great…"

He blushed in embarrassment at what he was about to do. He pushed himself up more on the bed, his back resting against his decorative headboard and his legs spread wide in open uniform pants. He buttoned up the top two buttons on the military jacket and put the now closed collar of the jacket over his nose. All he could smell was Gilbert and it made a chill run down his back.

The Austrian moved his hands over his body; one stopping at a pale pink nipple and the other traveling down to his vital regions.

"Ah!"

He let out a gasp as he pulled out his half hard cock from his purple boxers. He gripped his cock and began to stroke it roughly and teasingly. He rubbed the pad of his fingers over his nipple at the same time, then pinched it as he squeezed his length.

"O-Ooh G-Gilbert…"

The dark haired nation let out lewd moans, and his body shook with each pleasing stroke and touch of his hands. Imagining that it was the albino touching and teasing him, as he inhaled his scent from the jacket over his nose.

He quickened his pace as the imagery consumed him. The look in those red eyes, devious and playful. The smirk and lewd comments coming from his lips. And his strong hands doing what they willed to his body. How he longed for him, for so many years, he had wanted him.

"G-Gilbert, please!"

The aristocrat opened his eyes, a little surprised to the fact that they were closed, and looked down where he had imagined the Prussian to be between his legs. There was nothing, but a leaking erection and his own hand. Austria bit his lip and inwardly cursed himself for what he had imagined and for what he was going to do.

Roderich let go of his manhood and moved his hands to the military pants and his purple boxers. He pulled down the garments, revealing his smooth toned legs, and kicked them off to the side of the bed. He then ran two fingers through his pre-cum and slipped them down to his entrance.

Sure, he could have used the lube in his nightstand, but he felt that this was something Prussia was most likely to do.

Austria worked his fingers in gently and winced a little in pain. He hadn't done this sort of thing in a while and even though he had the lube he never used it for this purpose. He bit down on his lip and breathed in more of the military jacket, as he tried to bury the pain he was feeling.

He grit his teeth as he put in a third finger and heard a groan escaped into the air. He noticed this, but didn't stop his movements, thinking it was himself groaning from the pain, or he was just hearing things. All he really could hear was his ragged breathing. He looked over his glasses as he continued to stretch himself to see no one around.

_~Just my imagination, or it vas me...~_

When he looked back down he noticed his glasses had slipped off, and that the pain was now dull. He pushed his fingers in more moaning loudly and gasping as he moved them to find his sweet spot. After a minute or two he finally found it and arched his back as he let out a scream of pleasure.

"Gilbert!"

It had been awhile since he felt that kind of heat rush through his body, his cock twitched and throbbed at the sensation. But god it felt good, and accompanied with the smell of the Prussian; it was heaven.

"Mein Gott!"

Austria lolled his head to the side as he moved his fingers to hit that spot again and again. Neglecting his weeping and throbbing erection to buck and grind down on his fingers. He didn't noticed that his closet door had moved open more, as he let out another breathy moan of his Prussian loves name.

Roderich wanted to feel so much more, to actually have Gilbert in him, but he could never submit to that arrogant albino, knowing it would only stroke his ego and be nothing to him.

He kept moving his fingers in his hole and used his other hand to start stroking his manhood. He gave long, rough, and fast strokes as he moved his fingers in his body. He bucked and arched in pleasure.

"G-Gilbert!"

He arched his back wanting more, so much more. Tears pricked his eyes as he hit his spot harder.

"Gott! I need more!"

He bit his bottom lip, now red from doing so, in frustration. His hands weren't going to get him off like he thought they would, he need the real thing! He craved for it, never having the actual pleasure to, but with the constant smell of Prussia in his nose he knew he needed him.

"Kesesese~ Vell look at vhat ve've got here!"

Austria immediately stopped his movements and looked in the direction of the voice. He could only make out a blurry image of an albino standing naked beside him.

"G-Gilbert?"

"The one and only," exclaimed the Prussian, smirking at the Austrian.

He enjoyed the look of utter shock and disbelief on the aristocrat's face. His lustful violet eyes wide and his face completely red. His bare torso heaving as he tried to level his breathing. His hands touching his vital regions all in the name of awesome Prussia! And to top it all off, the Austrian was wearing his uniform jacket. It had slipped off his nose and fell around his neck when he had stopped to look at Gilbert.

"How-How'd you get in here?!"

Roderich's blush darkened and he moved his leg up to cover most of his nether regions. Prussia just smirked and moved to the bed.

"I guess I passed out drunk in your closet a vhile ago, and voke up to your sweet voice calling for me, ja?"

_~Vell that explains the clothes in the hall...~_

Austria came out of his thoughts as he felt Gilbert sit beside him, the bed dipping under his weight.

"G-Get out!"

The Prussian smirked and moved closer to Austria's face. His devious eyes staring at him intently.

"Vhy? You vas just calling out for me, and you vanted more by the sound of it too."

The Austrian didn't have anything to say to this. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, but Prussia apparently did. He leaned closer, and placed his glasses out of harm's way, then closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue over Austria's lips and then slipped it into his warm mouth with ease. Roderich was stunned by this, but soon found himself doing the same. The Prussian placed a hand by the other country's hip for support as he moved the other one up to his ahoge. He took hold of the rogue hair and began stroking it, making the deep sultry kiss more intense, and making the dark haired nation moan loudly into his mouth.

God how he always wanted this. He always tried his best to flirt with the stuck up aristocrat, but his awesome charm never seemed to take, or so he thought. He'd been pining for this man for ages and now he finally had him all to himself.

By the time the kiss ended Austria had a naked Prussia on top of him, smirking down at him.

"Do you vant to continue by yourself, or have the awesome me give you my awesome five meters?"

Austria blushed and looked down to see Prussia's slightly above normal, long manhood fully erect. He smirked and pulled his hand away from his vital regions, showing he'd like to be invaded.

"I-I'd like your awesome self, Gilbert."

Gilbert blushed at hearing this and instantly smashed his lips with Roderich's in a bruising kiss. He roamed his hands over Austria's body, finally settling them down on his chest. He used his finger to pinch the perk nubs there and moved his kissing from Austria's lips to his neck and shoulder. He bit down and sucked on the fair skinned flesh, then pulled back to see a nice dark hickie left behind.

"G-Gilbert!"

Austria winced at the action and was about to get angry at the Prussian, but was cut off by another sultry kiss and his ahoge being pulled. He shivered and moaned loudly under the albino. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close to his body as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. They finally had to pull apart for air, both breathing harshly in short puffs.

"P-Please, Gilbert…"

The Prussian nodded and positioned himself with the aristocrat's hole, but before going in he ran his fingers through the pre-cum dribbling down the Austrian's length and put it on his own cock, mixing his pre with the others, then got back into position.

"Ready Roderich?"

Roderich shivered at hearing his name being spoken by the one he loved and nodded his head frantically. The Prussian smiled and pushed into the nation's tight heat. He stopped about less than half way in to look if Roderich was okay. He could see slight pain on his blushing face, so he gripped the nation's ahoge and stroked it as he eased himself the rest of the way in.

"A-Ah! G-Gilbert-O-OH! Mmngh!"

Austria clawed at Gilbert's back as he felt himself being filled by the former country. Gilbert hissed at the stinging sensation on his back, and let go of the dark haired nation's ahoge. He then moved his hands to Austria's hips and looked at his lustful violet eyes with his own lustful red. He kissed the nation passionately, and began to pull out and thrust back into him.

"Mein Gott!"

Roderich moaned and screamed as he finally felt the real Prussia move in and out of him. Hitting him in all the right places and moving hard and fast. His body arched and curved to Prussia's as they made love.

"R-Roderich!"

Prussia bit his lip as he groaned in pleasure, fully enjoying the heat of Austria's tight entrance. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pulled back out of Austria's grip and gripped the nation's legs. He ran his hands down his legs to his thighs, then resting them firmly on his hips. Roderich got on to this and made sure his feet were planted firmly on the bed on either side of the Prussian and waited. Gilbert look at Austria and gave his usual smirk that made the other country just want to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

"M-Move Gilbert!"

Prussia gladly did as he was told. He held on to his hips and moved them back as he pulled out and then slammed in while slamming Austria's body into his cock. God the impact was just too good. Roderich rock and bucked, as Gilbert kept up this rough and fast pace. The two were letting out moans, gasp, groans, and just every lewd noise humanly possible and screaming the others name.

The two couldn't hold out for much longer, as they soon noticed the familiar heat pooling in their lower halves. Roderich was the first to voice the obvious.

"I'm, I'm going to c-cum!"

Prussia bit his lip and groaned as he pounded harder into him.

"M-Me too, Gott!"

The two rocked and thrusted against each other a few more times before finally reaching their climaxes. Roderich arched his back and screamed Gilbert's name in ecstasy. His cock finally releasing its hot white load onto both of their stomachs. Most of his spunk getting stuck onto the Prussian's abdomen. Gilbert arched his back as well and released his thick cum deep into the Austrian that he finally got to claim for himself. His thick spunk overflowed and oozed out around his manhood as he rode out his orgasm inside the dark haired nation.

Once the two were fully spent and exhausted, Prussia pulled out and collapsed next to Austria on the bed. The sound of their panting was the only thing heard as they laid in the room. Soon Gilbert broke that silence.

"So, so vhat you think of my awesome five meters?"

Roderich just gave him a look and chuckled, as a smile formed on his lips. Gilbert looked at him with a pout, as he didn't get any response other than the chuckle and smile. The Prussian huffed and crossed his arms. His slight anger soon disappeared as he felt soft lips come into contact with his cheek.

"You vas awesome, Gilbert."

Gilbert instantly had his smug smirk form on his face and a blush too.

"I know, I'm awesome!"

Prussia's smirk widened to a smile and he wrapped his arms around Austria's waist and pulled him close to his body. He kissed Austria passionately and ran his tongue over the shell of Roderich's ear as he whispered:

"You look good in my clothes."

* * *

**Translations**:

Mein Gott - My God

Gott - God

***Happy Birthday Prussia! :3 *****I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
